It's just not fair
by crazyfunnygirl
Summary: Ava and Peter have been happily together for a year and a half and fall more for each other each day. When Ava has to leave, Peter and her have to decide if they want to stay in a relationship or move on. Which will it be? If they stay together, will they be happy miles apart? If they break up, can they move on? And what happens when they keep running into each other later in life?
1. Chapter 1: Leaving?

**Hey! So I've decided to attempt another fanfic. This one is going to be really AU. Ava isn't Hispanic, she is Hawaiian.****She has family back in Hawaii, but she chose to come to Midtown to join SHIELD until graduation which her guardians, her aunt and uncle, agreed to as long as she stays in touch with them. Peter has broken free of the Puny Parker thing and is now Midtown's star basketball player. He juggles that, school work, and being a super hero quite well. Oh, and established Peter and Ava . Um well I guess thats it for now. This chapter is going to be pretty short because I'm really tired and I want to know if people will want to read more. So on with the story! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Ava walked down the hall of Midtown High School to her locker so she could grab her books she would need before the bell rang. " Damn girl! I think Hell must be missing an angel!"

Ava turned to find the source of the arrogant voice that was speaking to her, and seen Flash Thompson coming out of the bathroom. Ever since Peter beat him one-on-one in basketball Flash has been trying to get under Peter's skin by trying to flirt with Ava...Or do whatever that was. Ava, or Peter if he beats her to it, usually chews him out but this time she could only scrunch up her face in disgust and push him out of her way. She wasn't in the mood for his stupid antics. She threw over her shoulder, " Leave me alone, Flash."

She continued down the hallway until she finally got to her locker and opened it. She grabbed her books for her first two classes and slammed her locker shut, jumping when she seen Peter leaning on the locker next to hers. " Jeez Pete, you scared the crap out of me!"

"Sorry, babe, didn't mean to. Hows my kitty cat?" He grins when she scowled at the endearments, but frowns when she turns and heads back down the way she came. He caught up to her with a couple of long strides and grabbed her hand to stop her. " Hey! Whats wrong?"

Ava turned and for a second Peter was starring into glowing green eyes instead of her deep chocolate brown ones. She looked down and said, " Nothing."

"Now, why don't I believe you?" She could hear his slightly amused and concerned voice, but still didn't look up. She still hasn't told him that she is going to have to leave to go back to Hawaii in three weeks. He brought his hand up and turned her face so that she is looking at him. " Come on Ava, tell me. Are you having trouble controling the tiger again?"

She thought about blaming it on that because her emotions were starting to get the better of her. She just didn't know how she was suppose to tell him. She loved Peter, she did, but she made a deal with her aunt and uncle and promised her favorite cousin she would return after graduating. She closed her eyes for a second and said, " No..."

" Then what is it?" He was now searching her now open eyes as though they held the answer. She watched as his brows furrowed in concern and confusion. His bright blue eyes starring at her expectantly. " Baby, you can tell me anything. I love you Ava. Okay?"

Ava sighs in defeat. She had to tell him. " I love you too Peter. Thats what is making this so hard." She pauses, taking a deep breath when he looks at her completely confused now. " My aunt and uncle called this morning, and we talked about flight arrangements..."

" Flight arrangements? Why would you need flight arrangements unless you were-" He looked at her with wide questioning eyes.

" When I was trying to get them to agree to let me come here to Midtown they said only if I come back after graduation. And since graduation is in a couple of weeks they are getting everything ready." His hands drop from her waist and chin and says, " So you're leaving?"

Her heart feels like it's about to explode out of her chest at the saddened expression and says, " Yeah Pete, I 'm going back to Hawaii.

**Please tell me what you think about it! **


	2. Chapter 2: You're kidding, right?

**Thanks for those who left a review! Please R&R! I'd appreciate it! I wasn't planning on updating today but I don't have anything else to do today so I thought I would go ahead and update another chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyting.**

_" Yeah Pete, I'm going back to Hawaii" _

"Pete?...Peter?" Ava wasn't sure what she was expecting him to do, but she didn't expect him to stand there like he was in some sort of trance. She waved a hand in front of his face, but it didn't help. Then all of a sudden he started pacing in front of her and was about to say something when the bell rang signaling the start of class. Before all the students came rushing in Peter said,

" Ava, we'll talk about this at lunch. Meet at the usual place?" Peter hadn't looked at her once since he snapped out of his trance, and Ava was even more worried at that. Ava tightened her grip on her books and replied, " Yeah, usual place...Pete?" He still wouldn't look at her; he was looking at all the kids that were dragging themselves to class, but he stopped pacing and stood in front of her. She seen his tightened jaw and tensed shoulders and knew he was struggling, so she stepped closer and kissed his cheek. His muscles seemed to relax a little, and he finally glanced down at her, kissed her forehead and said, " I'll see you later."

Ava nodded but he was already down the hall. " Uh-oh looks like someone is having boyfriend trouble."

Ava turned to see the red-head with her camera hanging from her neck and her arm hooked around none other than the annoying little twerp, Sam Alexander. Though the two haven't started officially dating, they had grown really close to each other. And everyone, except poor clueless and in-denial Parker, knew they had feelings for each other including them. When asked why they haven't pursued a relationship yet, they just shrug and say it's not the right time for them. Nobody knows why it isn't and they don't ask so they just continue their day like normal. " Something like that. I told him."

Since the three of them have the same 1st class, they start heading in the same direction to their history class. " You kidding, right? About leaving? Just now? " Sam pointed behind them for emphasis. Sam was the only one who knew she was going to have to leave after graduation. He was like an annoying big brother to Ava so she usually would go to him when she couldn't go to Peter. He has known about, as he puts it, " the leaving situation" since the first time they met because he was there when Director Fury was speaking with her aunt and uncle. " Yeah. Auntie Anela and Uncle Kam called this morning to talk about flight arrangements."

" Hold up! Leaving? Aunt and Uncle? Flight arrangements? Obviously I don't know you as well as I thought I did Ava. What is going on? Why are you leaving? Where are you going? Whe-"

Ava held up a hand and cut her her off, " Okay MJ, cool it with all the questions. I know you are a reporter and all but now is not the time. Here I'll sum it up for you: My aunt and uncle are my guardians and they agreed to letting me come to Midtown as long as I came back to Hawaii after graduation...which is in a couple of weeks." They walked through the door and sat in there usual seats next to each other. MJ turned around to face Ava and said, " Well no wonder Pete was so down when he left you. Ava what are you two going to do? I mean no offense, but long distance relationships are hard not to mention the fact that you'll be like 5,000 miles away from each other."

Ava bit her lower lip and muttered something unintelligible, which MJ and Sam asked, " What?" Ava sighed and said, " Actually its 4,858 miles. Shut it buckethead."

Sam just sat there wide eyed with his hand over his mouth trying not to laugh, " What'd I do?! You're the one that knows exactly how many miles theres gonna be between you and Peter. How sweet!"

"Sam, don't be like that! And don't act like you don't know how far our houses are from each other." MJ said with a knowing smirk. Sam's mouth fell into a perfect 'O'. " MJ! That was suppose to stay between us!"

"Mr. Alexander! Do you have something you would like to share with the class?" Mr. Wren, the harsh old history teacher, said giving Sam, MJ, and Ava a hard glare. Sam sank down in his desk, blushing while the girls turned toward the board. " No sir. "

"Now as I was saying your last assignment, before you turn your book in and those of you who have to take it get ready for the final exam, is going to be a short and easy 5 page essay on how the Age of Exploration helped fuel the latter stages of the Renaissance..." Ava jotted the assignment down and zoned out thinking about her, as Sam called it, "leaving situation" and MJ's question. What _were_ they going to do about it?

Ava had thought of every possibilty there was for her and Peter until finally the lunch bell rang interrupting Mrs. Rick on her long daily lecture of "sass-mouthing the teachers" courtesy of Harry Osborn, Sam, and Luke Cage. She made her way up to the roof, discretely passing some of the teachers who lingered in their rooms, since students weren't suppose to go up to the roof. Ava and Peter had made that their place to go when they wanted to eat or spend some... quality**(wink wink)** alone time together since no one goes up there. She opened the door and found Peter sitting on the edge of the buildng looking out into the distance, again like he was in a trance. If he knew she was there, he didn't show it even when she straddled the edge, body facing Peter, looking in the same direction he was as if she it would tell her what he was thinking. He finally turned to face her and seeing in her peripheral vision that he had, she looked at him too. He wore a stoic expression, but she could see the saddness and hurt in his eyes. His hair was touseled from running his hands through it and his shoulders sagged as though in defeat. She had only seen him like this a couple of times and most of them were family related or when they fought about being reckless in battle. His voice was hoarse as if he hadn't used it in years or he had screamed for years nonstop. " Ho-...Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I didn't know how. I was going to so many times Pete, but it always came out as something else." He nods to show that he understands because he does, thats how it was for him before they started dating and he wanted to tell her how he felt but had trouble getting it out. " So when exactly are you leaving?"

Ava sighs and glances across the street where a woman is pushing a stroller window shopping before she looks back at Peter and says, " The flight is scheduled to leave at 2 o'clock**(AN-PM) **the day after graduation." Peter looks down and grabs her hands. " Could we convince them to let you stay?"

" I've tried. They said they weren't going to let me stay here surrounded by haoles**(AN- basically white people)** any longer. Their natives and they've never been particularly fond of mainlanders because some 'destroys their beloved island'. They think I'll be tainted if I stay longer which is incredibly stupid considering I've lived here for 3 years. I was surprised they even let me come to begin with."

" So I couldn't even try to convince them with my quips and awesome persuasion skills?" She smiles at him until his words register. " No!" She shouts and then in a much lower tone says," Um I mean...Well they um.. kinda don't know I'm dating anyone, much less dating you."

His eyebrows shoot up near his hairline and his jaw drops. "Come again." Ava just sits there looking at the intertwined hands. " Your kidding, right?!"

Ava looks back up at him with an apologetic expression on her face and say, " I wish I was, but Peter they would immediately hate you just because of where your from!"

He stands and starts pacing again with one hand running through his hair and the other pinching the bridge of his nose. He stops and looks at her; he is trying to be understanding because he knows this is just as hard for her as it is for him, probably even harder since shes the one having to tell everything, but dammit he doesn't care that they'll hate him. He isn't wanting their love, he just wants Ava's love. So he voices his opinions and thoughts adding lowly, " You don't have to go."

Ava walked over and wrapped her arms around him." I do, Peter. As much as I hate it, I do. I'm not 18 yet so I can't legally do what I want when I want without their okay. And they're not okay with me staying after graduating."

He wrapped his arms around her too and whispered, " I just don't want to lose you."

She closes her eyes as tears slide down her cheeks wetting his shirt where her head is resting." I don't wanna lose you either."

He pulls back a little with a determined look set on his face and wipes away her tears with his thumb. " Then we won't. We'll make it work. We'll call each other, facetime, skype, _some_thing everyday... and during college breaks we'll try to visit as much as possible. Okay?"

Ava nods and Peter grins and shouts, " Yes! This isn't the end for Peter and Ava my friends!" They laugh and lean in and kiss, smiling like they were on cloud 9. For now they were going to be okay. They were going to be happy. Little did they know this was just the beginning of their journey to get to their happily ever after.


End file.
